


Magical Devil Sawada Tsunami!

by IronicOglogoth



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A lot actually, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, God!Tsuna, but uses some ideas, godlike sawada tsunayoshi, not really crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicOglogoth/pseuds/IronicOglogoth
Summary: If one ignored the fact that Sawada Tsunami was a god, the only thing that would stand out is her unusually bad grades. Luckily for Tsunami she was a god, well devil actually, but omnipotent none the less.





	Magical Devil Sawada Tsunami!

Sawada Tsunami awoke to the sound of birds outside of her windows and in her drowsy state set them on fire. The smell of burning flesh and the squawks of fear and agony helped jolt her into awareness and with a sheepish smile on her face she absentmindedly waved her hands and reversed the time on the birds outside her home. She sighed in exasperation; one would think that after the 100th time that happened that the birds would learn to avoid her house, but each morning they’re back at it again.

She got up and looked at her mirror to see a young girl with orange eyes looking back at her, her hair short and fluffy, and orange pajamas hanging of her lanky form like drapes. Feeling lazy today she tilted her head and watched as the clothes transformed into her school uniform, her bed head straightened out and relaxed into a more layered fluffy style.

She did a little twirl in front of the mirror before letting out a sigh. Namimori was getting boring and repetitive, at this rate she'll be forced to release her powers to see something interesting. She really doesn’t want a repeat of the spaghetti-rex incident. 

She descended the stairs and entered the kitchen calling out a “good morning” to her mom before she sat down and began eating her breakfast, or she was about to when the doorbell rung.

“Oh, my!” said Nana, “that must be the new tutor I got for you!” a pleased look on her face.

“…What?” said Tsunami, confusion written on her face.

“I hired a tutor for you!” Nana clapped her hands together “all they need was food, and a place to live. They’ll teach you to be a leader of the next generation! Isn’t that exciting?"

“Mama,” said Tsunami, with hesitation, “are you sure it’s not a scam?”

“Of course not, Tsu-chan,” Nana replied before going back to stir the pot, “now go open the door and see if it’s him.”

Tsunami stood up and approached the door, ready to incinerate the intruder. However, her resolve faded when she opened the door to see a baby. Well, a baby that is not a baby, a man who is not a man. A tiny sharp suit. A hungry devouring darkness that oozed years of misery.

She panicked for a second and checked her powers to see if they did something again, trying to comply with her subconscious desires, despite her conviction to see how life interacts with out interference. Allthough, at the rate its going she’s probably going to destroy the galaxy before her “20th” birthday, but no, they're calm and purring like a kitten, her flames are stirring with interest though, her lips twitched upwards.

She shook off her stupor to look at the “baby" when her eyes focused on the pacifier around his neck and made her want to snarl in indignation. It’s USEless. The universe is HERS; SHE is the BALANCE. SHE holds ALL life. SHE is not… she stopped time, and took a slow deep breath, before she focused all her anger and punched the wall nearest her, took another deep breath, ignored the endless, empty, destruction that was created with her hit, quickly undid all the damage, and then restarted time .

“Hello,” she said, tilting her head cutely “are you my new tutor?” seemingly ignoring the fact that it’s a baby. 

“Ciaossu, my name is Reborn, I am the world greatest hitman and your new tutor, I am here to turn you into a mafia boss.” said the baby, getting ready for the questioning and incredulity.

“Pleased to meet you,” bowed Tsunami before introducing herself “I am Sawada Tsunami and the devil, good luck with that.” 

The pleasant smile slid off Reborn’s face and the chameleon in his hand turned into a gun which he pointed at Tsunami, “I wasn’t joking, airhead-Tsuna.”

The air around Tsunami turned cold, her hair no longer soft and fluffy but jagged spikes and her eyes glowed orange with purple diamonds for pupils “And neither was I, Reborn-san.”

Any tension in the room evaporated the moment Nana stuck her head out “Tsu-chan, is it the tutor? Ara, a baby?” 

“Ciaossu, I am the world’s greatest tutor, Reborn.” Reborn answered to the motherly figure.

Tsunami deadpanned at Reborn. 

“Wahhhh, Tsu-chan, your new tutor is so cute! He must be a baby genius!” Nana gushed about reborn, “call me Maman, Reborn-kun, you’re going to be living here after all.”

Just then Tsunami looked at the clock in the hallway and let out a “Heeeiii, mama I need to go, or I’ll be late for school.”

“Oh, ok Tsu-chan,” Nana called out while Tsunami hurried out.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, oh man this is so weird, this whole thing came out of a 5 second glimpse of an anime i've never actually seen. like it was a literal smile and i thought, hey what if that smile formed on Tsuna's face? and suddenly i'm looking through the archives trying to find something that fits, but nothing truly scratches that itch so here we are. also i realize that it's kind of sacrilege, but tsuna's hair style looks like pink diamonds. sorry for any mistakes sometimes my english doesn't so good.


End file.
